Christmas Special
by Quaser
Summary: Merry Christmas! Atom, Opal, Karai and April have prepared something special for the guys. Very Cheesy sorry. :D. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh yeah, this is my Christmas special for this year. Enjoy! Kissing only.


**Merry Xmas FanFiction! **

**Here is my short Xmas Song Fic for the holiday spirit! Hope ya'll enjoy it. Oh and Aprillotello, Leorai Mikey/OC, Raph/OC ahead! OC 1 is Opal from How We Met. Slight couple spoil**

**er but meh! And OC 2 I Atom from 'Atom' Before the Leo thing and Raph and Her were still dating. Oh and this is set as if Karai had accepted Leo's invitation to live with them and they were a 'Thing.' No Casey cause I LOVE Aprilotello!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"Merry Christmas Leo!" Karai said kissing Leo lightly on the cheek and giggling like a school girl before leaving a stunned Leo behind. "Karai WAIT!" Leo shouted but it was already too late, she was gone.

Meanwhile in a Lab not too far away…

"Merry Christmas genius!" April giggled spinning Donatello around and kissing him on the lips. Don blushed, covering the whole of his face in red. "You too April!" he said pulling her in for a kiss. He wriggled free and escaped the lab to go and join Karai in the dojo.

Meanwhile behind the couch…

Mikey and Opal were crouched behind the couch, each with a water balloon in hand getting ready to throw them at Master Splinter. "One…" Mikey counted. "Two…" Opal whispered. "THREE!" They shouted in unison. They jumped up and threw the water balloons as hard as they could at Master Splinter only to find he wasn't there. They looked at each other stunned and were surprised to hear Master Splinter tut-tutting from behind them. They both smiled at him guiltily and shrugged. Master Splinter dumped a bucket of water over both of them and walked away chuckling to himself. Opal and Mikey laughed uncontrollably and that's when Opal planted a kiss on Mikey's cheek. "Merry Christmas Love Doctor!" Opal said before smoke-bombing away to join the others in the dojo.

Meanwhile at the pin-ball machines…

Atom and Raph were having a contest to see who was better at pin-ball. As per usual, Raph won. Atom pouted a little making puppy eyes at Raph. "Sorry doll, but I'm just too good!" He laughed ignoring her eyes and pout. Atom pouted even more. "Hey don't be like that doll!" Raph smiled, His girlfriend certainly knew how to pout. "But Raphie," Atom said in a little girl's voice, "You _always _win!" "Not my fault I'm that good." He laughed. "Well," Atom said, still in the little girl's voice, "I think the winner deserves a reward!" And with that, she plants a kiss on Raph's lips and smoke-bombed away.

Later when the guys are on patrol the girls of the lair sneak out of the dojo and set up four microphones in front of the couch and move the TV out of the way. Opal sets up a sound board while April decorates the room with hearts and Christmas decorations. The other girls prepare the microphones and snacks…

A little while later when the guys return…

Leo's POV

We all stop dead in our tracks to see all four girls dressed in Mrs. Santa outfits an poised ready to sing. We stumble over our feet and sit on the couch. April's mouth open's and she says joylessly, sit back and enjoy the show.

Karai's POV

April welcomes the stunned boys to the show and we all begin to sing…

April sings looking at Donnie with flirty eyes:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<p>

I open my mouth and lock eyes with Leo:

I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

Opal begins in her pretty little voice looking at Mikey with eyes a fluttering:

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<p>

And Atom starts in her amazing voice, looking directly at Raph with a sneaky smile on her face:

Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.<p>

Then we all start, locking eyes with each of our boyfriends and singing to them in particular:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<p>

Here we stop singing together and we break off into separate groups of Atom and Me and Opal and April. Opal and April sing first:

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby

Here Me and Atom take over:

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

April and Opal take back the leadership of song with:

I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<p>

We take it back:

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby

Both groups join back in with the song together:

Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<p>

Me and Opal take the first part of the second split:

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<p>

Atom and April snatch the song from us:

Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby

We all sing apart for the last part of the song with our voices more love filled than before:

April: All I want for Christmas is you, baby. After she sings her last note she moves away from the mic and sits on Donnie's lap.  
>Opal: All I want for Christmas is you, baby. She does the same as April, but going to sit on Mikey's lap.<br>Atom: All I want for Christmas is you, baby. She Moves over to Raph, but Raph pulls her onto his lap and sits her bridal style on his lap.  
>And finally me: All I want for Christmas is you, baby. I rush over to Leo and sit on his lap. He hugs me and I smile. The girls and I have one final surprise though, "ONE, TWO, THREE, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" We shout in unison. I pull my mistletoe from my back pocket and hold it above me and Leo. I hear he other girls do the same and we all lean in to kiss our boyfriends.<p>

Meanwhile….

I chuckle at the sight unfolding in front of me. I remember the time Tang Shen did something similar for me. It surprises me that the girls would do it for my sons though. Life can surprise you.

_"Indeed it can," _A voice says from behind me. I don't turn around. _"Merry Christmas Yoshi." _Its says before it fades.

"Merry Christmas Tang Shen." I say to myself.

**A/N: Merry Christmas Fan Fiction! Hopefully you enjoyed the song and the vocalists. I don't own the song but I own Opal and Atom/Natalie. Merry Christmas, Love Quaser!**


End file.
